The present invention relates to a tool to assist in the placement of peggable packaged items or products onto pegs or hooks for sales presentation and display.
At the present time, a large number of products are individually packed on backing sheets with a hole that will receive a peg or hook at one end. Display racks in various stores utilize pegs of different configurations to support these products, with several of the products supported on a single hook.
When cartoned for shipment by a manufacturer, the packages are generally in a carton with the packages nested so that the ends having the peg openings on the backing cards will be alternated in opposite directions, for example, up and down, in the carton, or the packages will be laid on their sides. The stocking is now done by individually taking the packages and loading them essentially one by one, on a peg or hook for display. This involves a constant up and down motion of the clerks as they remove the products from cartons. Also, there is time wasted in trying to hold several packages at once and consequently dropping some.
While many types of display hooks and pegs are known in the prior art, all of them are based upon a person stocking one item at a time without any use of tools. In order to efficiently stock display pegs with packaged products, the present invention is advanced for supporting several of the packages at one time after threading the tool through the support openings, and then resting the tool onto the peg so that the entire supply on the tool can be slid onto the peg without difficulty.